Black and White Moments
by QueenQuendya
Summary: Sixth year was suppose to be fun, her mother said. Oh, if living at Hogwarts ever was that easy.
1. The End of Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (Other then my OCs)

* * *

1. The End of Summer

Summer time in France was lovely. In fact, on days like this, it was even better then being home in England. After all, the sun was shining, it was warm; all of Grandmere's flowers were in full bloom. It was just… breathtaking.

I let out a sigh of contentment as I looked down on the family estate gardens; sometime I never wanted to go back to dreary and bleak Britain. During summer I could forget about the growing uneasiness that was spreading through the ministry of magic, and the utter prats that roamed the school hallways. But then again I wouldn't give it up for the world. England was home, and where my friends were.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts darling?" I sighed loudly again, before flopping ungracefully down on cream colored couch across from my mother. Her lips thinned in disapproval but said nothing about my lack of manners. That was the beautiful thing about my mother, despite being raised a proper pureblood she was very easy going and loving. Which was two traits most of them, _well_, disapproved off. That wasn't to say she hadn't been very thorough when teaching my siblings and I the proper manners that were demanded of the Ancient and Noble house of Whitewood. She had been very persistan and demanding that we uphold the family honor in all areas of our lives, she had had a burning passion for proper ballroom dancing and table manners. Two things that I can safely say, I now know better then was probably ever necessary.

"Well yes. I suppose, I miss Kat, Lily and Alice but it's so peaceful here and I don't have to constantly put up a front" I ran a hand through my long golden hair before clutching one of the powder blue pillows to my chest.

"Oh Eline, don't worry about the politics of it all. Just do your best at school and be happy. You really need to stop being so serious" My mother said soothingly while continuing to embroider the white phoenix. _Pure of Soul, Strong of Mind_ was written in delicate silver cursive underneath it.

"I know mama, but honestly it's not like I can really get away from it all, even if I'm not the family heir I'm still suppose to be polite, kind, and a good face for the family. It's all exhausting!" I exclaimed before turning over to look at my mother "And in between all my school work, tutoring, slug-club… which by the way, is a waste of my time. I don't understand why you insist I go. But I degrees, I haven't even started school yet and I'm already mentally drained."

"Sweetheart stop being so dramatic, your grades are good, you have friends, you know which classes to take to be a healer and maybe even this year you could finally take pity on some poor boy and go on a date" She smirked, I flushed, but kept my facial expression neutral.

"Muuuuuuum" I moaned between my hands who were currently rubbing my eyes. Thankfully not smudging any of the carefully placed makeup. Thank merlin for magic, the idea that muggles used non-water proof and smudgable make horrified me.

"Oh for hevans sake Angeline! I'm not saying you have to marry the boy, but just go on a date, have fun, something! Does James have any nice friends maybe?"

My face turned stony with the mention of my second cousin. James Potter was someone I had learned very early on was a nice boy… when it suited him. Dorea, his mother, had always allowed him to run a bit wild, and it wasn't that I didn't like him per se… It was just that he made my best friend miserable on a daily basis, which made the times I had to come along to visit the Potter Manor exceedingly awkward. It hadn't always been so bad, before Hogwarts, we had gotten along fine, although he usually preferred playing Quidditch with my older brother Alexander to talking with my sister and I. But after first year when he decided and declared, quite loudly I might add, that Lily was the true love of his life, summer dinners had gotten slightly tenser. Nothing too bad, James wasn't so much of an ares when Lily or his friends weren't around, so I suppose we had a truce of sorts. But his friends, that was another matter entirely, of course Remus Lupin was a nice boy, a bit too bookish for my taste but a good conversationalist and a good prefect if nothing else. Peter Pettigrew was somewhat unattractive and a little bit dim, but not mean spirited. He seemed to, however, hang onto the other boys ever word, which I would imagine might be a little bit annoying. Then there was Black, he had never personally offended me, and he was dead fit (unfortunately), but he was also a manwhore and a bit of an asshole. So no I would prefer not to be going on a date with any of those boys. Of course I wasn't going to tell my mother any of this, so I settled for a simple "No mother, I don't think so."

Thankfully before my mum could pester me more about my serious demeanor and lack of interest in boys, my younger sister blew into the sittingroom with a distressed look on her face

"Mummy I can't find my jumper, you know the dark blue one Aunt Josephine gave me for my birthday, I can't leave for Hogwarts without it!" My mother sigh before finally putting away her embroidery. As they two left the parlor I heard my mothers clear voice from down the hall "Come then Vivian, we simply must go look for it. But you know this would have all been avoided if you had just packed yesterday like your sister!"

My sister wasn't normally unorganized, but she had gotten a crush on a nice boy in her house before the summer, they had been writing all throughout the summer, and I knew she wanted to wear it to impress him in the common room. Unlike my older brother, Alex, who was now playing for Puddlemore United as a professional Quidditch player, and myself; my younger sister was sorted into Ravenclaw. Although I think my father would have liked to have us all in Gryffindore he didn't mind Ravenclaw. After all, it fit her. I took one final look out into the colorful garden before retreating my bedroom, where my Hogwarts trunk was already packed and ready to go. My Barred owl, Agrippa, cooed quietly when I entered my room before going back to preening her feathers.

Maybe my mother was right: school was going to be fine, I was going to see my friends, the politics were nothing to be worried about, and boys were completely useless anyway. Maybe.

* * *

Thank you so much for stopping by to read my story! It would be wonderful if you would like to favourite or review on the way out :)


	2. First Day Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (Other then my OCs)

* * *

2. Off to Hogwarts

The next day was a bit of a rush, saying goodbye to my paternal gradparents was always a bit of an emotional procedure. Grandmere, who by now had completely white hair, fussed over Vivian and myself before making us promise to write to them. Repeatedly. As they lived in French chateau we didn't see them as often as they would have liked. We usually spend Christmas in the main country estate in England, where my parents live the rest of the year anyway. She was a petit woman; very slim, and still quite beautiful, with clear blue eyes, and good bone structure. My Grandfather on the other hand was a beast of a man, being almost two meters tall and having a personality to match his height. He has close cropped dark blonde hair and turquoise eyes, which matched, my own. Despite that fact that they are both pureblood (not that blood purity even _matter_ mind you), my grandfather broke of his arranged marriage to marry my grandmother which caused quite the uproar in high-class society at the time, or so I have been told.

But after repeatedly promising to write and to visit next summer, we were finally allowed to appaporate to the secure wizardarding floor under Kings Cross Station.

Brining all our things up the elevator always seemed like it should cause some sort of reaction from the muggles wandering around, after all, there was no way all our things could possibly fit without an expendably charm. But nobody ever noticed, well more then usual. Bringing owls was clearly a bit odd, but nobody ever did anything more the stare. After passing through the barrier my father quickly took our trollies and placed our luggage in the designated place beside the train, as we made our way down the gate my mother immediately spotter her cousin Charlus, Dorea, and their son James Potter. She then proceeded to drag all of us over to say hello, she was a bit younger then her cousin but they had always been close. Dorea had also ben one of her her friend at Hogwarts. The summer had done James good, he wasn't as bony as he had been the previous year, and he was a bit taller. Although he had yet to fix his eyesight or his hair.

"Hey Angeline" He said with a small nod as my family approached, Vivian seized the opportunity, said good bye to our parents and went of to find her best friend Hae-Lin Chang, a fellow Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, I was expected to stay and small talk for a bit.

"Have you had a good summer James?" I asked politely, when our parents stated talking enthusiastically together.

He nodded, before running his hand through his messy hair "Yeah it was really good, we went to Greece for a while and Sirius stayed with me for a while."

"His parents let him?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise; Walburga Black was unfortunately for Sirius, was a very strict and somewhat unbalanced woman.

"Yeah, apparently his Grandad got involved or something, but he got to stay for two weeks which was great. How about you?"

"It was lovely, France always is, but—" suddenly his face changed to this sappy lovesick expression. Ah Lily.

"She's even more beautiful then I remember" he whispered, his hazel eyes going out of focus. Oh merlin, the poor boy was so far gone it was tragic. So I did the only sensible thing to do, I slapped him quickly in the arm

"Ouch, what was that for you barmy woman?" he glared at me, while his ears and neck turning a pale pink color.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing yourself Potter," I hissed between my teeth, making sure our parents didn't hear.

"That's easy for you to say Whitewood" he snapped back, before running his hands down his face in frustration.

"Oh don't be so mopy, it doesn't suit you. Now if you really like her as much as you say you do then stop acting like a compleat prat!"

"I don't—"

"Yes you _do_" I snapped back irritably, Merlin's beard and here I though this year might even be peaceful. I took a breath to steady myself before continuing "now James I've known you since you were two, and clearly the James I know and the James she knows are very different people. You need to stop being such as ares all the time, stop hexing her, stop picking on people, stop lording yourself around the castle and stop asking her our ever time you see her!"

"I don't lord around…" he mumbled, looking down at his feet dejectedly.

"Merlin's hat James, are you really that self diluted? You know what, I have other things to do. Now think over what I've said and I'll see you at the feast." He huffed before spotting one of his friends in the distance, and he was off, grinning like a loon.

"Good bye maman I'll see you at Christmas" I said quickly kissing my mother on her cheek before proceeding to do the same thing to my father. I said goodbye to the Potters and then made my way into the train.

Finding Alice and Kat didn't take very long, and when I opened the compartment door I was greeted with two squealing girls pulling me into a rib-crushing hug.

"Did you have a good summer? Was there cute boys? Why didn't you—"

"Merlin Alice, let the girl answer before you talk more!" Kat exclaimed teasingly, her deep blue eyes sparkeling in amusement. Alice flushed slightly

"Sorry"

Katarina Brozenheim was a very tall busty girl with shoulder length chocolate colored hair, she was quite pretty but also incredibly intimidating to people who didn't know her. She was a Ravenclaw, and I'd known her before I started at Hogwarts. She had a little bit of a dark sense of humor but was a really good friend. Alice Prewitt on the other hand was quite short, with warm brown eyes and short ash blonde hair cut into a pixi cut. She was cheerful and likeable girl who had been dating Frank Longbottom for over a year now. She was also a Hufflepuff and had a habit of talking a lot when she was nervous or excited.

"Don't worry Alice, summer was good, and no there wasn't really any cute boys. Not that I was really paying attention when I was interning at the medical hospital in Paris"

"Oh you lucky girl, spending all your days in the city of love and all you focused on was sick people and spell injuries. Honestly Eline, you're 16 not 61" Kat said as she sprawled down on the couch across from Alice and I.

"Oh will you shove off Kat, just because I focus on some more important things doesn't make me old!"

"Oh please, you were probably born old" Alice giggled but hid it behind her chocolate frog when I sent her a dirty look.

"You two are horrible friend"

"No, we aren't. You _looooove us_!" Kat exclaimed dramatically before slumping back down on the couch and taking a big bite of her cinnamon owl cake.

"So how was your summer Alice?" I asked once I had take off my shoes and found a sugar quill from the candy pile by the window.

"It was just wonderful! First I spend it home with mum and dad, and then I had dinner with Frank's parents. His mum is so scary! But I think it went ok, and Frank said his dad was really impressed, so hopefully she doesn't hate me. Then we went to the countryside for a bit and I helped mum with the shop."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Augusta Longbottom likes you. I don't know anyone who doesn't, besides, Frank loves you so she'll have to come around eventually" Kat said matter of factly, while I nodded in agreement. Alice was one of the sweetest and kindest girl's I had ever met, and she deserved someone as nice as Frank.

Suddenly the compartment door was pulled open and a furious Lily Evans burst in her red hair flowing around her shoulders and green eyes blazing in anger.

"Let me guess, you ran into Potter"

"No actually I haven't see him at all, but thanks, now that I remember he exists I'm in a even worse mood!" she sat down next to Kat, took a deep breath before continuing with dramatic hand motions "The fifth year prefects are completely useless, and I caught two third year students defacing the train wall! No respect for school property!"

Alice threw her a chocolate frog, which seemed to mellow her out a bit as Kat patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's ok Lil, they're young and stupid give them some time to mature…" She sent Kat a quick glare, before finally letting go of her pent up anger.

"So, Kat what did you do this summer?" I asked with a small smile

"Ok girl I have sooo much to tell you. Lock the Door Lily and perform a muffilato you're the best at those. Guess who met a really cute exchange student this summer?" She wiggled her eyebrows, making Alice let out a small giggle. Lily had turned around to lean against the wall while Kat explained all the not so innocent things she had gotten up to while her parents had been hosting a summer party.

The welcome back feast was, as always delicious. Everyone at the Gryffindore table seemed in a very good mood, chatting animatedly with each other and shouting welcome back greetings down the table. James and his 'gang' had decide to sit further up the table for some reason, but it kept Lily's anger from boiling to the surface again because of proximity to the boy.

Dumbledore's speech was equally confusing this year as it had been last year, and by this point I had learned that looking at Professor McGonagall was way better source of entertainment, she seemed to be even more un-amused by his whimsical words the usual. A few tables over I could see Kat sitting by one of her Ravenclaw friends, and further up the table Vivian was sitting by Hae-Lin and a boy with fluffy caramel colored hair. Was this the boy she wanted to impress so much?

When the food was done I had already started getting a headache from all the noise. Lily and I quickly said goodbye to Alice and Kat who had to make their way to their respective common rooms.

As always, walking up the stairs to the common room was a killer after the holiday, and my legs would not thank me in the morning for slacking off the exercise this summer. The password when we finally got to the portrait was 'flutterflat' which was a bit better then what it had been for the last few weeks of school the previous year, but still a bit weird. Maybe the heads of houses got a kick out of choosing odd or meaningless fraises for us to say.

I quickly made my way through the younger students and navigated myself up the girls' staircase, I didn't want to take the chance that some first year boy would try to walk up them and then have them vanish on me. Having experienced the extremely long waiting period between them changing back a few years ago, I wasn't particularly keen on repeating the process. Lying down on my bed was as always a godsend after the long train ride, and the Hogwarts dorms always had this strange warmth about them, even though the walls were made of stone.

As I was the first one up I took a quick shower and used the magical makeup remover and cleanser I had stocked up on when I had worked in Paris. Clearly the French knew how to do their makeup product. Lily had also explained to me once that this was also the case in the muggle world. So maybe there was tie between the two makeup industries? It wouldn't surprise me that some non-magical members of the families would use their knowledge of the magical remedies in the muggle world or introduce new ideas into the wizarding world.

Then I closed my curtains and grabbed my favorite quill to started writing my first letter of the year

_Dear Alex,_

_How are you dear brother of mine? Is being on the reserve team everything you dreamed of? Has Vanessa finally had enough of your lazy habbits? You're lucky to have her you know, mother would NEVER let you leave clothes around the house the way you do in your flat. Honestly it's like we aren't related at all. France was lovely as always, if a bit dull without you there. Vivian has a new crush and insisted on cutting her hair 'to look more sophisticated' or so she said. So now it's barely long enough to touch her shoulders, but it suits her I think. Mother of course disagreed but you know she would prefer us all to have long flowing hair until we're 6 feet under. Thankfully the knowledge that I wasn't about to do the same placated her a bit. So don't come home at Christmas with a buz cut or whatever it's called. You might give her a stroke. I saw James on the platform and he's almost as tall as you now, and is still madly in love with Lily. I almost feel sorry for him, but its his own fault. _

_The internship at Saint Lucia's Hospital was wonderful, I learned so much from the healers there and now I'm even more motivated to get into the healers program at St. Mungos when I graduate. This way one of us will at least have a practical job. With you being an international Quidditch player and Vivian's heart set on being a fashion designer. Oh well, But now I'm tired and I have classes tomorrow._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Your (favorite) sister Angeline_

I sealed the envelope with the family crest and handed the letter to Agrippa before finally curling up with my extra fluffy duvet, quickly letting sleep claim me.

* * *

Thanks again for reading!

I'm hoping to finish some more chapters rather quickly, as I know where I want to go with the story. So be on the lookout for an update!


End file.
